DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis
| starring = Grey Griffin Anais Fairweather Mae Whitman Tara Strong Teala Dunn | music = Christopher Lennertz Shawn Drew | cinematography = | editing = Rob Ehrenreich Molly Yahr | studio = DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation | distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 72 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis is a 2018 American animated superhero film based on the DC Super Hero Girls franchise, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment.EXCLUSIVE: DC SUPER HERO GIRLS HEAD UNDERWATER IN LEGENDS OF ATLANTIS TRAILER | Syfy.com It is the fifth and final film in the DC Super Hero Girls franchise before it got rebooted by Lauren Faust, and it takes place in the Season 4 timeframe. It premiered at the San Diego Comic-Con International on July 22, 2018Comic-Con 2018: World Premiere of DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis and was released digitally and DVD on October 2, 2018.“DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis” Available on October 2World Premiere of DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis | Comic-Con 2018 Premise An uneventful day at school until the powerful Book of Legends is suddenly stolen from Super Hero High. In order to uncover the mystery, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Bumblebee and the rest of the Super Crew must journey through the depths of the ocean to Atlantis. There, the girls encounter Mera and Siren, the ocean-dwelling thieves, who prove to be a formidable match. In order to recover the stolen tome and return it to its rightful place, DC Super Hero Girls must band together and use their collective powers to successfully get back to land. Cast *Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Waller *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Teala Dunn as Bumblebee *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl *Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman *Julianne Grossman as Hippolyta *Tania Gunadi as Lady Shiva *Josh Keaton as Flash *Tom Kenny as Commissioner Gordon / Crazy Quilt *Misty Lee as Big Barda *Erica Lindbeck as Mera / Siren *Danica McKellar as Frost *Max Mittelman as Aquaman *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Stephanie Sheh as Katana *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn / Poison Ivy / Raven *Fred Tatasciore as Burly Man *Hynden Walch as Princess Koriand'r/Starfire *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Release The film was released on DVD and Digitally on October 2, 2018. References External links * Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2010s high school films Category:2018 direct-to-video films Category:2018 animated films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated superhero films Category:DC Super Hero Girls films Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:American high school films Category:Film scores by Christopher Lennertz Category:Film scores by Alexander Bornstein Category:Film scores by Stephen Hilton Category:Film scores by Chris Forsgren